Come Along, Captain
by Toxic-Plague13
Summary: Edward looked a little sad. Kidd knows just the thing to cheer him up. James Kidd(Mary Read)/Edward Kenway, we have Kiddway people. One-Shot May be part of a series of One-Shots.
1. Come Along, Captain

**Come Along, Captain**

She'd been watching him most of the day, it was clear he was miserable even if he wasn't showing any of the signs a man ought to show. He wasn't drinking or blubbering or wailing on about his troubles to anyone who would listen. He was just silent, almost sullen you could say. She wanted to fix that, she saw many things in Kenway, a good heart amongst them. She wanted to see him smile, he deserved it. So she would do something about it, give him something to smile about, something he could hold on to. With a smirk she slides from her barstool and goes looking for the man. She finds him on the beach surrounded by drunken rabble. He's leaning relaxed against a tree as the drunkards laugh and carry on. She approaches as if she's on a mission, throwing her arm out she addresses the drunken masses "Ge' outta here ya fools! A've business with the Captain!" she forces all the authority she can into her voice and watches as the drunks slowly scatter to the winds.

She turns with purpose to Kenway and he's watching her with muted interest. "Si' down Kenway, A've ga' somethin' ta discuss with ya." she says as she walks towards him. He nods and moves to sit on a boulder nearby watching her as she paces in front of him. He watches her for several long moments before trying to stand which gets him a glare that has him sliding back into a seated position.

"What's this about Kidd? Are we going to chat or not?" He huffs out exasperatedly.

She turns on him with an exceedingly serious face as she walk towards him and carefully slips between his legs "A've a bit of a proposition for ya Kenway." He goes utterly still and silence reigns for several long moments.

"Not that I'm not flattered Jim.. Kidd... Mary? You... You know I'm a m-married man d-d-don't ya?!" he sputters sounding as surprised as he looks. She leans closer with a smirk and puts her hands down on either side of his hips.

She rolls her eyes at him before speaking "Course aye remember, this ain't no permanent arrangement Kenway. If or when your lady agrees to take ya back, I'll back out gracefully." He still looks plenty uncertain but she can see the interest in his eyes.

She leans up and leaves a gentle kiss on the underside of his chin and he let's out a ragged sigh. She has him now, she knows it. She'll let him think he's made the decision though and she lowers back down from her toes and watches him carefully. He stares at her for a long moment before leaning down and kissing her, it's just as gentle as she had been. The kiss lasts mere seconds but it was sweet while it lasted and now his forehead is leaned against hers. Both their eyes flutter open, neither even knowing they had closed their eyes. She takes a few steps back and holds out her hand. "Come along, Captain. It's going to be a long night." He stands and takes her hand and they disappear into the night together.

The End


	2. Don't Sleep

**Don't Sleep**

"Kenway... Kenwaaay," he grunts as she rolls across the bed and onto his back "Ya did'n fall asleep on me did ya?" she says as she runs her fingertips in vague patterns across his back.

He sighs "Hmmm, maybe I have. You could be asleep too, we could be dreaming." There is silence for some time with Kidd just running her fingers along his back and him dozing.

"We would'n dream together so we must both be awake. I should 'ope you would'n think me a dream Kenway." then she lays a light kiss between his shoulder blades and relaxes so she is covering him like a small blanket. He just sighs contentedly and hums an old song his mother used to sing when he was a child.

"Ya' tryin' ta put me ta sleep Kenway?" she yawns against his back and he chuckles quietly at her. He shakes his head and goes back to humming a small smile spread across his face. She gently bumps her fist against his ribs making him laugh again.

"Don't sleep, A'm serious Kenway. A've plans for ya yet." she huffs annoyed at his behavior. He hums a response and rolls over so she is resting on his chest.

"Then keep me awake. Talk to me or something, Jaysus lass." he chuckles at the sour face this earns him.

"Maybe aye just wan' ta look atcha, ya ever think o' that Kenway?" she scoffs at him even as he rolls his eyes and smiles. With a shake of his head he sits up and pulls her to sit in the v of his legs.

"Hell lass you'll be the end of me." He shakes his head looking amused.

"Don't sleep." she orders as she curls back against him.

"I won't."

The End


	3. Watching Me

**Watching Me**

He'd heard there was a natural hot spring somewhere on the island. Last he'd heard of Anne and Kidd they were going to find it. Apparently it's in a hard to reach place. They could take care of themselves he was sure but half the island knew where they were headed, they weren't the only ones missing. He had to go collect a few heads and make an example. So he set off for the spring as well. It was indeed difficult to reach, specially because Anne and Kidd had set traps along the way. He couldn't help but laugh at the men he came across caught in some trap or another. Also there was a lot of climbing and jumping, he was glad Kidd was teaching Anne the ropes or she'd never make it to the spring.

Of course the men were there to see Anne or perhaps they would stumble upon the two in a compromising position, after all they thought Kidd barely a boy out of his teens. They wanted to know what Kidd had that they didn't. I could give them a list but I would never betray Mary's trust like that. I was a man on a mission for treasure and glory but I would never sell out a friend. That's what she was, wasn't she? A friend? Sometimes he wasn't sure, sometimes he felt closer to her then he ever did his wife. The woman was certainly an enigma, but one he was game to conquer.

He'd finally made it to the spring and he can already tell that many of the men hadn't made it. Actually only two had and they looked rather a bit disappointed. Sneaking up behind them he could see why, Anne and Kidd were seated with their backs to the men and seated with some distance between them. He reaches out with his dual hidden blades and pokes the points into each mans back right around where the kidneys would lay. Both men go ramrod straight and turn only their heads to look at him. With a low growl he reaches up grabbing each by the collar of their shirts and pulling them a short distance off.

"You dare invade the privacy of others in such a way? Say I tell Kidd of your adventures, you think he'd let you live?" he watches them expectantly and they tremble and shake. He throws them away from himself and huffs.

"Get out of here and I'll spare your mangy lives." both men nod vigorously and run off in the direction he'd come from. Returning to the spring he can see that Anne has left the water and is mostly dressed already.

He can hear her speaking to Kidd clearly "I'll head back, release all the poor arses that tried to follow us here. This place was wonderful, thank you for bringing me Kidd." pulling on the last of her clothes she leaves in another direction. Kidd seems more relaxed then she had earlier, her shoulders are more relaxed and she's sunk deeper into the water.

Soon enough she's turning in the water and leaning her arms on the edge of the spring and resting her chin on her arms. It takes him a few moments to realize she is looking right at him. "Ya can come out Kenway. Aye know you're there." is all he needs to hear before he is stepping out of the trees and lifting his shoulders in a shrug. She's smirking at him and laughing, he doesn't mind. He stays put at the edge of the clearing and just watches Kidd relax. She doesn't seem to mind his presence or that she caught him sort of spying on her. Which is odd because he certainly expected more then just peaceful acceptance.

After a while of Kidd just relaxing in the spring she finally moves to stand and twists her hair over one shoulder. "Come closer Kenway, aye thin' we shoul' talk." he nods and walks closer.

"Wha' are ya doin' 'ere any way Kenway?" she asks as she cups the water in one hand bringing it up to let the water within run down her shoulder and arm.

He shrugs and shuffles closer "I knew where you were headed and a few male individuals were missing. Thought I'd do something about that." Kidd throws her head back and laughs causing him to look baffled.

"Ya know Kenway, we had it under control." he nods and they stand silently watching each other for a short time.

"I saw that, yes. I didn't mean to intrude or spy on you both. I'd actually intended to leave shortly after I dispatched those two miscreants, but you called me out and here I am." he shrugs and rubs the back of his neck.

Kidd looks amused before turning her back to him and looking at him over her shoulder "Aye know tha' Kenway. Was aware o' the deviants an' took measures. Anne was goin' ta take care o' those two, but you arrived an' we knew tha' too." she wades further into the heated spring and sighs as some tension seems to leave her form.

He watches her quietly for some time before she looks over her shoulder at him again her face full of amusement "You're watchin' me Kenway. Don' rightly recall invitin' you to stare." He clears his throat and turns his face away closing his eyes.

"Ya ain't blushin' are ya Kenway?" she laughs at him as he turns his body sharply so that his face is no longer in her view.

"No." is all he grunts out as she laughs harder at him.

"Not ta worry Kenway, aye won't tell a soul. Em sure it woul' ruin your reputation." she laughs and heads towards the opposite side of the spring. He rubs his face with both hands and groans which makes her laugh again even though she isn't looking at him anymore. Once again he finds himself watching her, she's beautiful. She's wading around the spring and just relaxing as if not a care in the world. He thinks he might be half in love with her. Now there's a thought, love? Did he love her? Maybe he did, he shrugs and begins to watch her again.

She's not in the hot spring anymore, she's standing by her clothes and she's watching him now. "You're watchin' me again Kenway." then she throws her head back and laughs as he throws his hands in the airs and storms off to where he came from.

The End


	4. He Likes it Rough

**He Likes it Rough**

Having someone run their fingers through your hair and massage your scalp felt wonderful. It was one of her favorite activities, something both she and Edward enjoyed. That is how she came to find herself seated on the beach surrounded by their friends with both her arms hooked over each of Edward's knees and Edward combing his fingers through the hair above her bandana. She was half asleep and no one had said a word about their positions. She suspected they would once the lot of them were drunk enough to gather their courage. She didn't really have an explanation outside of the fact that it just felt good.

She may or may not have made the occasional pleased sound, if the uncomfortable looks on their faces was anything to go by. She was actually quite enjoying the men around them trying their best not to react to the situation, it meant that they held a modicum of respect for them both. Respectful or not, once the rum starts flowing freely someone will ask. Mostly out of drunken stupidity but all the same ask they will. Some odd hours go by and still no one says a thing, though sometimes it looks like they want to but someone will always give an elbow to the ribs and a shake of the head and the fellow moves on. She hadn't really participated much in the conversations going on around them but Kenway had. He seemed fairly amused by the others discomfort. It almost felt like he was trying to get someone to ask.

Finally our luck does run out, we aren't asked anything specifically mind you. However we do catch the tail end of a whispered argument. "Leave 'em alone, lad. They ain't hurtin' anyone, their preferences are their business not ours." it's Thatch that has come to our rescue looking surly and mean. The poor sailor who had thought to question what was going on scuttled off after being scolded by the older pirate. Watching this she can't help but to burst into helpless laughter as Kenway just sits there looking rather smug. The laughter is the first noise I've made besides contented little purrs and it has everybody looking at us.

"Did'ja ever stop ta think it might not be a preference thing, so much as it might just be a 'it feels good' thing?" she asks looking utterly amused. All the pirates around them look utterly thrown and she can tell they didn't take her words to mean the hair thing, they think she is talking about sex. She bursts into helpless laughter again and leans heavily against Kenway's right leg to keep herself from sliding bonelessly to the ground. "Jaysus man! You never had a whore run her fingers through your hair? Scratch at the scalp? That shite feels good. If you don't know this by now I feel sorry for any of the ladies you lot have been with." she shakes her head and chuckles quietly. Half the men insulted, those closest to them look more then half amused as she insults their crews. "I trust Kenway with my life and I don' rightly care what others think. So this arrangement suits me fine." She settles once more against Kenway's legs and closes her eyes as she listens to Kenway snicker and the others grumble.

Our friends seem more amused then anything and their crews seem so put out, of course Kenway chooses then to open his big mouth "Not to say we aren't having sex, not that it's really any of your business. Maybe we are maybe we aren't speculation is all you'll ever have." and he has the gall to smirk at them. She groans and smacks a hand to her head. Kenway is such a bloody idiot. The group is as quiet as church mice ought to be. So this is what stunned silence sounds like, is it?

She smirks and let's Kenway have it "Aye, Kenway likes it rough. Never seen a man so quick to roll over before in me life." Kenway chokes on the rum he had just taken a sip of and the men surrounding us burst into shocked laughter some of them look rather scandalized. Kenway is the first to recover with a small chuckle and a tug to her hair which causes her to let out a little pleased moan which in turn has several horrified faces turning to them.

"I think Kidd has it a bit backwards there. I'm sure he meant well though." The nasty bugger has the gall to smirk down at her.

"We'll see about that, Kenway." she smirks reaching for him. She grabs a fistful of his hair and yanks him down to her level. "Shouldn't think yourself so above it mate. Know you better then that, I do." she yanks him so his lips land against hers harshly, gaining a strangled moan from him. She smirks again and bites his lower lip roughly, it's sure to leave a mark. Pulling away she stands and stretches, leering obscenely at the men around them she heads off to the Jackdaw leaving Edward to deal with the masses.

The End


End file.
